Eisenwald's Sceret
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: Kageyama remembers sending away a young, silver-haired boy, only to save him from the guild that hated him. Will he ever see him again?


**Eisenwald's Sceret **

**by PervyPopsiclePrincess**

_"Why can't I learn magic from you?" _

_The young silverette questioned, holding a broom in his left hand._

_"Because, there are tons of wizards stronger than me. Like, in the north for example."_

_"The north?" He looked up at me with questioning onyx eyes._

_I sighed. "Yeah, the north. Do you know where that is?" I always forgot about the fact that the kid was only five years old; he did not understand everything that I did. I was only four years older than he was, and I had always expected that he would know what I did._

_"Uhm...Up, right?" _

_"Yep, good."_

_The child grinned, proud of his answer. I couldn't help but smile too; his smile was almost contagious._

_"So, how do I get there?"_

_I sighed once more. I scanned the guild hall for anyone that might be listening to our conversation. _

_The center of attention was of course, the closest thing Eisenwald had to a guild master, Erigor, who was only about twenty years of age. I knew that Erigor would never approve of the silverette learning any kind of magic. He claimed only reason he still had him within the guild was because the boy's father, who was Erigor's brother, had asked him to look after the boy after he had passed away. However, I knew Erigor only kept him around for chores. Erigor had no interest in his late brother's wishes._

_Even if that seemed to be the reason, I believed that Erigor was afraid of the boy. Erigor's older brother and former guild master, named Thomas, was one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore. Under his mastership, Eisenwald was a legal guild. However, after Thomas was mysteriously murdered on a mission, Erigor took over and turned it into an illegal assassin's guild. I knew that Erigor thought that if the silverette learned magic, he eventually would become stronger than him, and take over the guild that he had 'worked so hard' to rule over. _

_I had always felt bad for the kid. His father died before he was even born, and his mother died in childbirth. He had never met either of his parents, and had never received a name, even five years after he was born. I had once asked him if he wanted a name, and he told me one day, he'd find a name that he liked and use that. _

_"Well..." I bent down to look at him straight in the eye. "I can tell you where to look for the strongest wizards in the world and you can learn magic from them."_

_"Really?" He looked up at me with bright eyes. _

_"Of course. And all you have to do is promise to never come back here, okay?"_

_The silverette's bright smile turned into a sad, disappointed look. "But, I want to come back, Kageyama!"_

_"Kageyama! You're distracting the brat from his chores!"_

_"Sorry, sir." I sighed, looking at the silverette from the corner of his eye. "I'll give you the map and some stuff tonight. Then you can go find a wizard to teach you magic." I whispered._

_"But-"_

_"Don't give me that!" I said a little too loudly, accidentally catching Erigor's attention. Luckily enough, Erigor dismissed it and want back to his conversation with his guild mates. "You can't stay here anymore, kid. Erigor doesn't want you here."_

_"I know..." The silverette sighed._

_"I wish you could stay. But I'm afraid that he'll do something to you."_

_He nodded._

_"Come to my room at midnight then, okay? I'll bring you to the train."_

_The silverette opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it again, knowing I wouldn't let him._

_"You have to promise to never come back. Ever."_

_"Yes sir." He answered in a sad tone._

_"Kageyama! Get your ass over here!" Erigor yelled at the top of his lungs._

_"Coming..." I winked at the young boy, who attempted to wink back but blinked instead._

_I was certainly going to miss that kid._

* * *

_Onibas Station was unusually quiet, as it was almost midnight. Luckily, they still ran trains around this time._

_"See ya, kid." Kageyama half-smiled._

_Before entering the train that would lead him to what he had always wanted, the sliverette hugged his only friend as tight as he could._

_"You need to go, the train's gonna leave soon. And this is the last one for tonight."_

_"I'll miss you, Kageyama." The young boy said, with his face buried in Kageyama's clothing. Kageyama sighed._

_"I'll miss you too, kid."_

* * *

_"Where the hell is that little brat!?" Erigor demanded from a barely-awake Kageyama._

_Kageyama had his plan thought out thoroughly since last night, after the silverette has left "I killed him."_

_Erigor's eyes widened, along with the other guild members, certainly not expecting an answer like that. The guild hall was completely silent._

_"What?"_

_"I. killed. him." Kageyama repeated. "You didn't want him here, right? I just did what I thought was right."_

_It made him feel horrible to say that he had killed the silverette, when in reality, he was on a train heading north._

_"Well then..." Erigor seemed extremely surprised, along with the rest of the guild. _

_"He said he wanted to be with his parents. So I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone?" Surprisingly, Kageyama liked the words coming out of his mouth. He usually hated the words kill, or death, but for some reason, he enjoyed saying them._

_What the hell is wrong with me, he thought._

_"Good job, Kageyama..."_

* * *

From that day on, Kageyama had never once thought of the young boy he had sent away. He had lied to Erigor that day, but he had always made himself believe that he had killed the boy. His mind set was that he was an assassin, who would kill anyone he disapproved of.

However, after Eisenwald had been disbanded, everything had changed. Natsu Dragneel and his team had changed him to his former self.

Everyday that he sat in the prison cell, he thought of the young boy he had sent away. He wondered if the boy ever made it to the north, let alone learned any magic.

Kageyama was disappointed with himself. He should have never sent him away; he should have taught him magic himself, secretly. Then again, if the boy had stayed in the Eisenwald, he would be in the same place as Kageyama and the rest of his guild.

He could only hope that the boy had found someone to teach him magic.

"That's right..."

The scratches on the wall marked what was barely a calender. He noticed that the day was August 8th, X784. Remembering that they boy was born in the year X765 on that day, he concluded the boy would have turned nineteen today.

"Well...Happy Birthday, kid..."

Kageyama grinned at the thought of what he would have looked like. Perhaps like Erigor, though he hoped not. Erigor wasn't exactly a handsome man. In fact, he was far from it.

Perhaps he would look like his father. Kageyama was only about four or five when Thomas was killed, so he hardly remembered what the man looked like. However, he did remember that he looked up to Thomas, being a very powerful wizard.

"I wonder...If I'll ever see the kid again..."

* * *

Almost six years had passed by since Kageyama escaped from prison.

Kageyama had heard of the news that a majority of the Fairy Tail wizards, including the team that had defeated his guild -Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and their blue cat- had vanished.

He sighed. He didn't want to believe that they were dead, as it was because of them that he had seen the light again.

His attention turned to a few wizards standing at Hargeon's main port. There was a ship docked there, so he assumed that they were going somewhere.

What he realized some of the wizards bore the marks of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, two of the guilds that had been searching for Fairy Tail's missing wizards for the longest time.

He sighed, wondering why they continued to search. The wizards were obviously dead, despite the fact that no one wanted to believe it.

"Hold on, I forgot something." He heard one of the wizards tell his team. Kageyama paid close attention to the young man. Something about him seemed far too familiar.

"Hurry up, Lyon! We need to go!" A young, pink-haired woman called after him.

"I know, I know." He replied.

Lyon was certainly a familiar name. It was the name of a city close to where Eisenwald used to be, though the dead city was only used as a tourist site. Kageyama remembered once telling the young boy that it was his favorite city, which was true. It was dark and mysterious, just like his magic.

"A port's not exactly a great place to watch the ocean, you know."

Kageyama spun around when he noticed the wizard was standing near him.

"Sorry, I was-"

Kageyama's eyes widened.

The wizard's silver hair was far too familiar. His eyes as well, his small, onyx eyes, were too similar to the eyes of the young boy he had once known.

"Well?"

"I-I'll go." Kageyama moved out of the way.

The Lamia Scale mage sighed, and continued on his way.

_Lyon, huh?_

Kageyama smiled.

_You picked a great name, kid._

* * *

That's my headcanon! I know it's stupid! xD  
But really, I think it makes a little sense...I mean, Erigor(pre-time skip) does look very similar to Lyon...The hair, and the eyes. And they never said anything about Lyon's past, and from that one episode where they show Lyon asked people about powerful wizards, he does have a backpack, so I thought he might be a runaway, or something like that.  
So I decided to...ya know...make a fanfiction about what I thought happened...It is a pretty dumb idea, but I like it ;D

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I would love some constructive criticism. ;D

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
